Gimme Back My Chocolates!
by IliiterateFool
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Hinata plans to give her chocolates to Naruto, but it accidentally landed into Sasori's hands. He wants her to work for it, if she wants the chocolate back. But can she do it without falling for him? Maybe.


**Akuma: ****Originally, I wrote this back in 2009. I read it again, and I think that it needs major changing. Because the characters are REALLY OOC. So I decided to rewrite it. I hope you guys like the rewritten version better. And just before anyone thinks I'm stealing this plot, I'll say it once that I read a shoujo oneshot and I based it off of it. Now you may continue.**

* * *

"**Give Me Back My Chocolates!"**

Valentine's Day.

Hyuuga Hinata sighed deeply. The dreadful "holiday" has come. The day where the girls gave their chocolates to the boys they love/liked, or to their friends. But let's face it, why would the girls want to spend money on chocolates for their friends? It's not like they're ever going to go out with each other or anything. Hinata never liked anything dealing with Valentine's Day. But still…. Her pupil-less eyes shifted over to the tiny box of chocolate in her hands. A tiny blush appeared on her cheeks, and she tried to force it down. She didn't want to come to school making people think she had a fever. Then again, everyone knew that she got embarrassed pretty easily and would always blush and pass out.

"Hinata-chan! Over here! We're over here!"

Her ears perked up at the sound of her name being called. Lifting her head up, she saw Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. She walked towards them slowly with her body slumping forward, trying to tuck away the box of chocolate in her oversized hoodie. She was caught anyway when she reached the group—with Tenten forcing her to show what she was trying to hide from them.

The trio grinned at Hinata deviously, surrounding her, giving her no room to escape. "So who's the lucky boy?" Tenten asked, putting her hands on the smaller girl's thin shoulders.

"I-I don't want to tell you," Hinata replied softly, abashed at being caught. She didn't know why she was trying to hide whom the chocolates were for when they were going to find out who it was in the end. The results were inevitable after all.

"Please Hinata-chan!" Ino begged, giving her the puppy eyes. Her blue eyes started to water and she sniffled, pressing her cheeks against Hinata's right ones. Sakura imitated Ino, only on the opposite side of Ino. So now here they were, in the middle of the school ground. With Sakura and Ino pressing their cheeks against the Hyuuga girl's owns while pretending to cry, and Tenten holding her in place by the shoulders.

"KKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

They ignored the fan-girl screams behind them.

"Pretty please with a nine-tailed fox on top of a snake?"

Hinata finally sighed in defeat,"N-Naruto Uzamaki-kun."

They all choked, pulling away from her simultaneously and staring at her with incredulous looks.

"W-What? Can you repeat that again, because I am SOOOOOO confused," Sakura croaked.

"….Eh?" Was it that much of a shock that she liked the loud boy?

"Move dammit!"

A random girl shoved Tenten to the side, and the chocolates flew out of her hands and landed in the middle of the crowd of fan-girls. Hinata gaped, eyes widening and mouth open like a fish.

"Hey! THAT'S NOT VERY LADY-LIKE!" Ino scolded, closing Hinata's mouth.

"Ino-pig! She just lost her chocolates and you're worried about her acting LADY-LIKE?"

"Psssh! Hell yeah!"

"….Ino-pig."

"Yes forehead-girl?"

"You. Are. Brilliant."

The blonde-haired girl grinned and flicked her bangs to side in a haughty manner, "I know."

Hinata interrupted them, "M-My chocolates! What do we do about my chocolate!"

If they fucking ate that, she was going to bribe Neji to tear their throats out!

Sakura furrowed her pink eyebrows before looking in the middle of the crowd. A red-haired boy with an emotionless expression was just staring at the chocolate in his hand blankly, wondering what to do with it. He was crowded by a bunch of girls and a couple of other guys. What the pinkette realized was that all of the guys were wearing the same black jackets with red clouds on it. Then it hit her…"Oh shit. Hinata-chan, don't freak out. But your chocolate just landed in Akasuna no Sasori from the Akatsuki's hands."

"WHAT?" she screeched.

"I SAID DON'T FREAK OUT!"

"B-B-B-BUT—!" Ino slapped a hand over her mouth.

"CALM DOWN GIRLFRIEND!"

Tenten stared at all of them and decided to sit on the floor, watching all of them with amusement. _"Let's see how things turn out in this event,"_ she thought, smirking.

Sakura sighed, frustrated. Once Hinata was done "calming down", she finally got a plan. It was simple. It went down like this, "Just ask him to give it back to you."

"Eh? B-B-But…." Hinata's eyes shifted towards Sasori who was still staring at the chocolate intently, trying to figure out who in the hell threw this at him. "….He's really scary," she said softly.

"Come on Hinata-chan! For Naruto! Do it for Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed, trying to encourage the girl.

….Hinata fiddled with her the hem of her hoodie for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. She stalked up to Sasori, pushing through the crowd before she was finally in front of him. "Excuse me, Akasuna-san." Her voice was so soft, that it would be a miracle if he heard her. Hell, no one heard her; they didn't even acknowledge her.

But he lifted his head up and stared straight at her. Hues of brown eyes clashed with light blue. He made no movement, and made no sound. She figured that he wasn't going to say anything so she forced herself to continue, even though she wanted to run away so much and just buy a new box of chocolate. "Akasuna-san…W-Will you umm…C-c-c-can you p-please…." Her palms started getting sweaty, and her face started to burn up.

"Hurry up and just say it. Don't make me waste my time here because of your foolishness," Sasori spoke up, staring at her with disapproval.

"U-Umm…" Crap! He was making her more nervous than she already was. Sasori clicked his tongue in distaste and began to walk away from her. Her eyes widened and she grabbed him by his jacket, holding him in place. "Can you please give me those chocolate back because it wasn't really meant for you but for someone else!" She said it so quickly and in a rushed manner, that she had no clue if he understood her or not.

Silence fell between the two, with only the girls chattering and squealing in the background over the other Akatsuki members. He suddenly smirked, "Fine. I'll give it back to you. But you have to play a game. If you can't get the box before school ends, then I'll eat it."

To say the least, what fell out of the Hyuuga's girl lips was not appropriate at all, "Jackass."

He ignored that comment.

"If you want it, come get it," was all he said, before leaving.

* * *

Hinata growled in annoyance as she reached for the chocolate that was dangling in front of her, only to be taken away before she could lay a single finger on it. Sasori stood in front of her, waving the box of chocolates in front of her teasingly. Back and forth and side to side.

"Come on. You want the chocolate right, well you have to work harder. Or is it because you're too short that you can't get it?"

"I will get it back," she muttered lowly. Why was it that he was able to bring out the mean side of her? She never acted like this in front of anyone.

"Sure you will," he smiled mischievously. "So who are you giving your chocolates to anyway? Is he that important?"

"W-What!" Hinata spluttered, embarrassed. "I-It's none of your business! Why do you care anyway?"

With no explanations, he pulled her closer to him. Hands were around her waist, with their foreheads touching each other. Their lips were so close that Hinata was tempted to close the distance between them. Their eyes never left each other once. Finally, Sasori pulled away from her and flicked her forehead. "As if I'll tell you," he replied, walking away from her.

The bell run and she realized she was half way across the school from her classroom.

"Ugh!"

* * *

"C-Can you please give me back the chocolate? I will do anything for you," Hinata pleaded, head bowed down while she stared at her own clean shoes intently.

"Begging will get you nowhere," he replied blandly, flipping a page in his own book. He yawned loudly, before placing his elbow on top of the library's table and placing his chin in his palm. He continued reading still, not once glancing at Hinata. And just to taunt her, the box of chocolate laid on top of the table.

Seeing this, she reached over slowly and tried to snatch it away from him. She was _so close_ to it, before Sasori decided to be cock-blocker and jerk it away from her before she could even touch the light pink ribbon. She face-palmed herself and glared at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

His lips cured up and he turned his head to the side a bit, just so he could see her face-to-face. "What makes you say that?"

"….."

He only smiled at her and kissed the box of chocolate Hinata made, before going back to reading his book again. Her cheeks reddened, and she turned away from him, rushing out of the library. "_What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing? I couldn't possibly like him, right? No, I like Naruto-kun! He's-he's….now that I think about it…..why do I like him? Sure's he's friendly and all, but I….Ugh. I hate Valentine's Day._"

* * *

"Hina-chan! Can I borrow your wallet? I need it really bad!" Sakura exclaimed quickly. She then ran off with a "Thanks Hina-chan!" leaving Hinata with no money for her lunch what-so-ever. Hinata didn't even get a chance to reply to the pinkette.

Her stomach grumbled loudly, and frowned. "_Great. No lunch money for food today. I guess I have to go without eating anything."_

"Where's your food?" Sasori asked, appearing out of nowhere.

She yelped, lost her balance, and fell on the ground. She stared at the amused Sasori. She growled and glared at him, seeing as the box of chocolate she made, was sticking out his jacket. Her stomach then made gurgling noises. She blushed brightly and covered her stomach instantly.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, then crouched down to the floor because she still hadn't gotten up. "Where's your lunch," he demanded.

"Umm..ehh…S-Sakura-chan took my wallet. So I couldn't get anything for lunch," she reluctantly replied.

"Is that so…" He took out a box of bento and shoved it towards her. "Eat mines then." She blushed, shaking her head to reject him and pushing it back towards him. He sighed and opened the bento, took a roll of sushi out, and shoved it in her mouth without warning. "Chew, then swallow," he ordered.

Hinata really didn't know why, but she did it. She had actually chewed the piece of food, and swallowed it. Maybe it was because she was always raised to do as she was told, or maybe it was because she didn't want to piss of Sasori. After all, he was also known as an Akatsuki gang member. Anyway, they repeated the process over again till the bento was empty. Sasori said he had ate too much chocolates earlier so he wasn't hungry. (Which was a lie on his part because the only chocolate he had received was from Hinata, and he basically rejected every other girl's chocolates.)

"Thank you Sasori," Hinata stated, smiling brightly at him. She hadn't realized that she had said his first name at all, without even adding a suffix to it.

Just a bit, _a tiny bit_, his cheeks turned red. Sasori turned his face away from her and shaded his face with his red hair. "It's nothing."

* * *

Hinata groaned as she tried to snatch the chocolate away from his hands….._again_. "Why can't you just give me back the chocolates? From what I heard from other people, you don't even like sweets," she said, irritated. It was at the point to where Hinata didn't stutter around the male anymore.

"Why do you try so hard to get it back?" Sasori retorted.

"It's because I stayed up late to make those chocolates for Naruto-kun! I put my best work into making those!" Hinata replied, feelings tears welling up in her eyes. She was very frustrated. And even though she wasn't really thinking about giving the chocolates to the blonde boy by now, she still felt the need to get the chocolates back.

…

There was a pregnant of silence that fell between the two. Suddenly, Sasori spoke up, "Do you love him?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "If you tried your hardest to make these chocolate, then you must love him. Right?" he continued.

"I…I d-d…" Hinata didn't know what to say at all. She really didn't.

"Hey Sasori-kun~!" A woman that was dressed in a tight red dress that fell below her ass cheeks strutted up to Sasori, swaying her hips side to side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while her legs rubbed up against his waist. "How've you been doing Sasori-kun? You never called me at all after that night," she said, pouting. "But how about we ditch this slut and go have some fun."

Hinata gaped at both of them, not knowing what to do. But this was her chance to steal the chocolate back, with the woman distracting Sasori. But she couldn't, it was like she _wouldn't_. Her body didn't move at all, and she felt like it was paralyzed. So Hinata had forced herself to stay and watch them, because her legs were _stuck_.

"Who are you?" Sasori replied bluntly, in disgust.

"W-What! You don't remember me at all!"

Shaking his head, he shoved the woman off of him and walked over to Hinata and grabbed her hand. "I don't know who you are, but don't ever call Hinata a slut. She's not like you." Sasori glared at her and then proceeded to drag Hinata away and to a private area.

"S-Sasori. W-W-What was that for?" Hinata asked, tugging his hands.

He mumbled something incoherently that she couldn't understand, "It's because I like you."

"Could you repeat that again?"

Turning around abruptly, he pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata's pale skin turned fiery red from his actions, and before you know it, she fainted. So that left Sasori holding her by the waist with a passed out Hinata.

"…..I knew I should have just given her back her chocolates."

* * *

**Akuma: Review if you want to. But just to let some people know, this is not going to be continued. And it was hard for me to write this pairing because I had to keep their personalities in check. Which I tried so hard to do, but failed epicly. And I had to make them a little OOC to make it a little more interesting.**


End file.
